


Out of the woods

by Eknodine (Eknomind)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknodine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of cool magical creatures, Valtteri feels out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me What You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803125) by [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor). 



> I want to thank the amazing theianitor for their supernatural fic that inspired this work. This might make no sense unless you read that one first (and you should read it anyway, because it is amazing and this might spoil it for you, even if I tried my best to be vague).

Valtteri had first learned, that many of his fellow drivers were supernatural beings, in Australia. None of that really surprised him, but when he saw how casual they were about who they were and how everyone seemed to have a somewhat human looking form, he had felt out of place there. Surely the weres had an animal form and Romain’s true form was probably quite a sight, even if the Frenchman hadn’t demonstrated it. The most surprising had been Kimi’s announcement, but it had at least proven that Lewis’s endless talk about his abilities, was complete bullshit. Valtteri was a bit jealous of how everyone had looked up to Kimi. His thing was seriously _cool_ , much unlike anything he had.

In Bahrain Valtteri found himself hovering closer to Marcus. He felt like the Swede might understand, what he felt like. Valtteri remembered Marcus admitting that he had been a bit ashamed of his ‘lame’ power. Valtteri’s power wasn’t lame, per se, but he felt really uncomfortable about his non-human form. He knew he was ugly and he had never shown it to anyone since childhood. Even back then everyone had freaked out and he had been left on his own vices ever since. He had hoped he could at least befriend some of the weres, knowing that animals seemed to like him instinctively, but he had been unlucky thus far. Valtteri kept speaking to Marcus through the weekend, but hadn’t gone any further just yet. Desert wasn’t the right place for that anyway.

Valtteri was surprised to see Kimi approach him during the driver’s parade in Sochi. They laughed awkwardly when questioned in the corner they had crashed in the previous year. Kimi resumed the conversation as soon as they were left alone.  
“You could at least tell me something you can do,” Kimi tried to convince him, keeping his voice low so that they wouldn’t be overheard, “Seriously, it can’t be worse than _some_.” Valtteri opened and closed his mouth as he noticed Sebastian seemingly in conversation with Jenson, but actually keeping an eye on Kimi. Valtteri should have guessed those two were in this together.  
“Okay, I do not feed off people. That’s what your stupid bet is about, isn’t it?” Valtteri snapped. Kimi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “How did you guess it was a bet? Do you read people’s thoughts?”  
Valtteri shook his head. “Nope. But Sebastian is staring at us and I know you both like to bet. Go and tell him he owes you.” With that Valtteri turned away from Kimi and smiled briefly when he noticed Sebastian was fishing his wallet and placing a bill in Kimi’s hand. Maybe Valtteri couldn’t read thoughts, but he wasn’t stupid, even though that was what people always assumed when they found out about him. Maybe Valtteri could be more open about it if it weren’t for the stories.

Canada was nice. The country was much like Finland, it had forests, lakes and cool climate. Also, it was rare to see that much animals around a race track, but in Canada animals were sometimes even a problem as they didn’t always settle for being around the track, but wandered on it as well. Valtteri hung out behind his motorhome with Marcus. The Swede had listened patiently to Valtteri’s confessions over his insecurities.  
“You know you don’t have to come out with it if you don’t want to. Not even if everyone else did,” the Swede advised him, “but I don’t think anyone here would judge you, no matter what. You saw how they reacted to some of us. Not everyone is traditionally seen as a good creature, but folks around here can see you for who you really are.” Valtteri nodded.  
“I know. I really want to tell, but I don’t know how to.”  
“Maybe you should start with the smaller things?” Marcus suggested. Valtteri smiled nervously.  
“Okay. Um, I guess I’m kinda strong?” he said and felt relieved, having let some of it out there.  
“Can you show me?” Valtteri nodded again. He looked around and noticed a tire rack. Valtteri picked it up with one hand and lifted it over his head. Marcus smiled encouragingly.  
“That is really cool!” the Swede said, “way cooler than any of this sensing thing most of us have.”  
Valtteri shook his head softly, not really believing any of it, but feeling flattered anyway.  
“You can put that back down now. Someone is coming,” Marcus told him, sensing a presence around the corner. Valtteri put the rack back on the ground just in time as Kevin appeared behind him.  
“And you say that the sensing thing isn’t cool,” Valtteri whispered to him and smiled mischievously. 

They were hiding in the woods after the race on Sunday.  
“Tell me immediately if someone is coming,” Valtteri pleaded for the millionth time.  
“There is no one here. We are in the middle of the woods,” Marcus reminded him.  
“Okay. Please don’t freak out!” Valtteri panicked a bit.  
“Just do it,” Marcus said. They had gone through this conversation five times already. Valtteri took a deep breath before taking off his shirt and crouching down and pressing his fists against the ground. Valtteri started to grow and it soon became clear to Marcus why doing this in Nico’s hotel room would have been a bad idea anyway. He watched as Valtteri’s hair grew past his shoulders and turned green. The Finn’s back was covered in moss, as were his feet. His skin was replaced with silver bark. Eventually Valtteri got up. Now Marcus could see that Valtteri’s grey eyes had turned amber and they had an odd spark to them, making Marcus think they might glow in the dark. Marcus couldn't see Valtteri’s legs as the Finn had come prepared and worn a pair of super stretchy pants that were too big for him in his human form. When Valtteri spoke, his voice was deep and he made some odd creaking noises when he moved.  
“So, errr, as you can see, I’m a troll,” Valtteri said, “thank you for not running away.”  
Marcus smiled as a squirrel ran up Valtteri’s tree-like leg and settled on the troll’s back.  
“I wouldn’t be here if I ever thought I would. And besides, this is awesome. Nordic mythology for the win!” This was the first time Marcus had ever shared a fist bump with a troll. “You should probably change back. There are birds planning to make a home on your back,” Marcus said and took a last glimpse at the creature in front of him before it turned back into the awkward Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Valtteri turned out to be an actual sinnamon roll and a true flower child. Someone please put a flower crown on him.


End file.
